My Past
by Anna Kawasakii
Summary: The title - Rate for language
1. Chapter 1

**Anna: Hello~**

**Magic Writer: HI!**

**Anna: Who are ya?**

**Magic Writer: Your creator…**

**Anna: OH! *grabs and eats a cookie***

**Magic Writer: OH! I think it's the right time to explain something! **

**Anna: Wha-**

**[Flash Backs] **_yep… just like this._

_Thoughts…_

***action***

**Anna: What… was that? *bites cookie***

**Magic Writer: Things that need to be cleared.**

**Anna: Yeah right…**

***A door appears from nowhere and a boy with an orange mask appears***

**Anna: The fuc-**

**Tobi: Cookies! *swings at Anna and tries to grab the cookie***

**Anna: Back-off. What are ya doing here? **

**Tobi: Leader-sama said something about not knowing how this people were S criminals. So he threw us out of the hose!**

**Anna: … Did ya knew that, me?**

**Magic Writer: Yep… **

**Hidan: That fucking leader…**

**Anna: HELLO! ~**

**Hidan: Hi Anna.**

**Tobi: Hidan-chan! I want cookies!**

**Magic Writer: It's not polite to show up and not even bother to say hi, Hidan.**

**Hidan: Who the fuck said that?**

**Magic Writer: Me**

**Hidan: …**

**Anna: Is me in the real world :3 Did ya miss me?**

**Hidan: Not much-**

**Anna: Bitch.**

**Hidan: … let me finish. I have someone that actually missed you.**

**Deidara: Hello.**

***Anna squeals* **

**Anna: DEI!**

**Magic Writer: Okay back with the story!**

**Itachi: What story.**

**Magic Writer: It's about the past of Anna-**

**Kisame: B-O-R-I-N-G**

**Anna: BITCH.**

**Kisame: You may have a great body, but we all know your story-**

***Magic Writer shoots Kisame for interrupting her/he***

**Anna: ARE YA BOY?**

**Magic Writer: No… but I didn't want to people know…**

**Anna: :3 sorry.**

**Magic Writer: Any ways, and Deidara's past.**

***Deidara faints***

***Kisame revives***

**Kisame: NO WAY!**

**Magic Writer: Yes, now. Please let me start…**

**Akatsuki: KAY!**

**Anna: Why do they have to be here?**

***A magic television pops out***

**Magic Writer: So they can watch you…**


	2. Chapter 2

It was another sunny day, and I had to get up to wake up Sophi to get her to school. At start… I didn't wake up, 'till I heard Lucy's screams, or as people says to her "mom". Okay, you should be asking why I call her Lucy instead of mom. Before starting… I want to tell you about my family…

Lucy A.K.A "mom": "Mom" of the family, married with Byron, "mom" of two adorable children. She likes soup, she has a standard height, she's blond, she has 32 years and she is a member of the Uchiha Clan.

**GOALS**:

-Me liking her.

-Learn how to cook.

Byron A.K.A dad: Dad of the family, married with Lucy dad of two adorable children. He likes salad **[THE FUCK?] **He's tall, auburn hair and has 34 years. He is member of the Uchiha Clan.

**GOALS**:

-Less fights in the house (between me and Lucy)

Sophia A.K.A sister: Oldest daughter of the family, likes pasta, BIG blue eyes and black hair, that with the sun, looks like it had blue streaks. She has 6 years. She is member of the Uchiha Clan.

**GOALS**:

-… Getting As at school…maybe?

Anna A.K.A me: Youngest daughter, likes blue, big blue eyes, yellow hair ( but like I didn't like how I look, I changed, CHANGED NOT DYED, my hair slightly brown, and changed my eyes color to honey) I'm tall, LOVE meat and sake, HATE vegetables and fruits. I have one year, my body makes people to confuse the age. I HATE being surrounded by people (except my sister), I hate pink, hate immature people and I was born in May, 14. I'm also a member of the Uchiha Clan. If I get to be surrounded by people, I get to kill them… I like killing…

**GOALS**:

-Killing all the moron people alive.

As you see we are all Uchichas, so we all have the sharingan (except for Lucy!) OKAY, back to the story.

It was another sunny day, and I had to get up to wake up Sophi to get her to school. At start… I didn't wake up, 'till I heard Lucy's screams, but then I heard with more attention to find out that was my alarm… the sound it's so alike. I got up of bed, start waddling around the house for 5 minutes. After the 5 minutes, I get to Sophi's room to wake her up; if she doesn't wakes **I** carry her to the bathroom, and brush her hair and teeth. If she's still asleep I carry her to school; she always wakes up in front of the academy and tells me to put her in the third stair of the entrance. She ALWAYS tells me the hour to peek her up (even though I already know).

In my way home I fantasize about my bed… that soft and smooth bed…When I get home, dad is at work and Lucy is still in bed (lazy) BUT I can't act lazy 'cause I have to clean and cook… sometimes I don't know why Lucy keeps living here. When I end the chores, Lucy wakes up and says that **SHE** keeps this house and family presentable. After that, we start a fight, and when I'm about to punch her, I see the clock and remember that's almost time to peek up Sophi. When I get to the academy (five minutes early) I'm always leaning on the wall waiting for her to look around the place FIVE times to realize that I'm always in the same spot. When we get home I have to help her with her homework.

When it's Saturday and Sunday, dad is still at work, Lucy keeps complaining, and Sophi wants me to play with her or braid her hair BUT ALL THAT IN **HER** ROOM.

That is how my life was until I turned 6…

Sophi told me that now she was old enough (11 years) to act like the older sister she was, so we exchanged papers… Now I'm the happy little innocent child that likes pranks, and loves her big sister!

Only that sometimes I can have my times to act weird…


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit it, I change a LOT! I'm happy, tolerate people, always pranking BUT I still have no patience. But sadly, this is my first day at the academy! **[SUCKS]** But I decided that I'm not going today… or NEVER! But my plan is ruined because Lucy wanted to take me there! She tried to get into my room (before my room was all clean, but now it's a BIG mess, AND FOR BIG I MEAN GIGANTIC, I have clothe hanging from the blades of the fan) I don't know who, but she managed to get to my bed. We spent five minutes like this:

-"STOP PULLING ME!" I shouted grabbing my sheets.

-"Oh no-o! You are coming right now lady to the academy!" She shouted in reply.

-"DAMN IT STOP IT, YOU OLD FAG!" I screamed grabbing my bed.

-"Don't you dare calling your mother like that!" She said with an old lady voice.

-"Where? I don't see her…" I said looking around.

I thought that maybe, with that, she will leave me alone but NO, she had a "brilliant" idea… carrying my bed to the academy. Believe or not, we arrived at the academy (me in bed and she pushing it) but I decide to play dead because if I act like don't hear, move or feel, maybe the sensei will keep teaching and he will let me here, sleeping. I don't know what shit passed my head, but I got out of bed and while I walked to a free spot, I heard the teachers saying that is an honor to teach me. But it was clear as water that my "roomies" didn't know who I was, but I don't care, because I don't know who they are either. And that's how I spend my months in the Academy of Konoha… Actually, it is like a living hell, when the bell rings, it only takes 1 minute and seven seconds to a fight to start. These kids always fight when the sensei says that we can work on partners, now that IS HELL.

-"May I sit with you?" Asks me a boy.

-"Hell no"' I whisper.

-"Hey babe, would you prefer to sit with me?" Asked me a guy I didn't recognized.

-"…"

-"Hey Anna, sit with me!" Asked me a blond boy with… whiskers?

-"…"

While boys keep raining, I saw a boy that had the same problem, only that with the girls…

-"Oh please Sasuke-kun, sit with me" Said a girl with a forehead as big the mess of my room, with pink pastel short hair.

-"Hn" He said.

I kept looking how the boy keep saying "hns" to the girls…But before I knew, the boy raised his eyes and saw that I was looking at him. He stands off his chair and had the nerves to sit on the one besides me…

-"Excuse me, but my partner A.K.A air, is sitting there. And let me tell you that I'm sure air is better partner than ya" I said to him.

He looks at me funnily and the girls started to snarl at me

-"How do you dare!" Asked a blond girl. "Sasuke-kun sat by your side and you ditch him?"

-"Yep"' I said pushing him out of the chair. "I prefer that Mr. Whiskers sits by my side that Duckbutt head… but yet again, air is my partner so leave me A-L-O-N-E" And finally, people started to back-off.

But there yet, the girls start (again) fighting for who is going to sit with Fag-uke. Things like this kept going, on and on and my patience run out low, so I decide that I will escape from the academy. While the sensei tried to stop a fight, I swung open a window and popped out of the class. I decide to not go home because Lucy will ask my why on earth I'm not in the academy and blah, so I decide that it's the right time (too) to scape home. I wrote a letter to my sister telling her that I will not be in home for a few… moments? And that she doesn't has to worry cause I have Mugen shippo (did I mentioned that I'm a jinchuriki?) to protect me!

**[A/N Mugen shippo means infinitive tails, the biju name is Mugenbi that means infinitive beauty]**


	4. Chapter 4

I was still running when I heard Mugenbi talking to me…

-"What, are you doing?" Mugenbi asked in her maternal voice.

-"I'm escaping from home!" I said happily.

-"Do you know at least where we are going?" She asked a little bit worried.

-"…"

-"Do you at least have a map"

-"…"

-"Oh great, we are screwed"

-"Hey! Don't worry, I have a map!"

-"Where?" She asked raising a perfect brow.

-"Here" I said pocking my head.

-"Well that's something" She said

-"Would you like to come out?" I asked her.

-"Yeah, it would be nice, musume" She said.

-"'Kay haha"

I made a hand-sign and the form of a young woman (in her early 20) appeared besides me. She had blond long hair, picked up by a braid, a fancy colonial dress and green/turquoise eyes. She was smiling, at me. This was Mugenbi; her biju form is an angel, mostly, because she can change forms.

**[FLASH BACK]**

_When Lucy gave birth to me, I didn't like too much the atmosphere so I grabbed some clothe and went to get some fresh air; I kept walking and I found myself in a cave. I looked and founded something unreliable, it was an ENORMOUS fox surrounded by a puddle of blood, and uncountable tails surrounding it. _

_-"Are you 'kay?" I asked getting near the creature._

_-"Who are you" Asked the animal in a deep voice._

_-"I won't tell you…" I said playing with my hair._

_-"Don't tell me… you don't talk to strangers?" It asked._

_-"Nah… I don't like my name, that's all. But when I grow up, I'll change it" I said with a grin -"Who are ya?" I asked._

_-"Mugenbi"' It said breathily. _

_-"You don't see fine" I said._

_-"Yeah, I guess I'm dying" It said._

_-"But you have such a soft fur!" I said rubbing it._

_She laughed a little-"You are funny, little you"' It said… smirking?_

_-"Ya know the problem?" I asked knowing the answer- "You don't have enough chakra"_

_-"Well that's sad'' It said._

_-"I can lend ya some'' I say happily._

_-"Really?" It said happily._

_-"Yeah… But it will suck…" I said –"For lending ya some, I have to make me your jinchuriki, and that just will suck'' I said crossing my arms._

_-"Why?" It asked –"It could be fun living in you" It said in a maternal voice._

_-"Are ya sure?'' I asked._

_-"Do you always talk like that…?" _

_-"IT'S AN HABIT!'' I groaned._

_-"I believe ya"_

_-"Don't mock me!"_

_-"Okay, just calm down" It said with it normal voice again._

_-"Are ya girl or boy?" I asked._

_-"Girl…"_

_-"Okay, let's start de process, haha" I said smiling._

_-"H-ha-haha?" She asked trying to stand._

_-"Yep… I like ya" I said._

_-"Okay, musume" She said happily._

_And that's how I met haha, but when I turned 4 I created a jutsu to let her be out of my body, but if she wants, she can get in again._

**[END OF FLASH BACK]**

-"Do you want to stop here?" She asked me looking at the entrance of a village.

-"Yep… That old grandpa sure has to do me favors" I said with an evil grin.

-"What means that?"

-"That he has to keep the secret of me being here!" I said in with my most intelligent face.

When we walk into the Rock village we saw… HAPPY PEOPLE! 'Kay maybe in Konoha there are happy people too, but this people were 100% so happy I could say they were high.

-"Haha… Could ya go?" I asked her. Maybe I got to pranky and she won't let me do some pranks.

-"What?" She asked.

-"Is better that way, ya know?" I said with my doggy eyes.

*sigh*-"Okay. If I see something wrong, I am going to appear" And with that words… she disappear in the air.

I kept walking round town to see this people, they were really, really, really nice. Then I remembered that I had to find the Tsuchikage and tell him that I will be here for one day. I flew (with my bird) over the town for 8 hours, and didn't found him, so I decide that I was going to return to my little piece of hell. Sad about the idea, I turned around and find him! I was planning to launch at him like a dog, but then my eyes catch someone. I told Klaus to let me in the top of a near tree and start what I do best… stalking. I saw them perfectly, Onoki with his Rudolf red nose, his SHORT height, but something was wrong, his head was red. So I took a peek to the other person that was sit and leaning on a tree; he had LONG blond hair, but had had his eyes covered with bandage, so I couldn't see his eyes. Then my head started thinking… that boy has to be his student…

**[FLASH BACK]**

_-"May I be ya student?" I asked the grandpa playing with his cane._

_-"No"_

_-"WHY?" I asked._

_-"I don't like to teach" He said drinking his tea._

_-"The fuck?"_

_-"Don't be so foul mouthed" He said pocking me with his cane._

_-"Please teach me" _

_-"Return to your village" _

_-"Fuck ya" I said turning around to leave._

**[END OF FLASH BACK]**

Oh that bitch is SOO going to pay, he doesn't wants me, but he wants him! No-o, no fair! I hope that boy is making his live miserable.

-"Stop trying to un-do it!" Grandpa said.

-"No"

-"If Im teaching you, you have to do what I say!"

_Ya bitch… you just said it… HI IS REALLY YA STUDENT!_

-"Well, I'm going to do it." He said.

-"Well thanks" Said the grandpa with a weird face.

-"In my room, leaning on my bed" He said.

-"NO!" Said grandpa turning red.

-"Is the same… let me sleep" Said the kid trying to un-do the tie of the bandage.

-"I said NO, and NO is NO!" Said grandpa taking out of his robe a rope, and then tied the kid's arms around the tree.

-"Try to un-do it!" Said grandpa.

Out of God knows where, the kid took out a kunai, and started cutting the rope. I didn't like taking revenge on others (it was like a child game, I revenge, they revenge, no end. And worst, I will have to reduce to their level) so I planned after helping the kid, that I was going to give a tantrum to Onoki.

I jumped out of the tree and landed in the tree that the kid was leaning. I sat in a branch and hang to it with my legs, and with my free hands helped the kid; I grabbed the kunai he was using, and I think he confused with Onoki because he tensed up, but I didn't care so I kept cutting the rope. When I finished, I went to un-tie the bandage that covered his eyes, but when I took a better look to his face I forgot all and kissed him.

After that is simple, I ran out like a fat lady when they tell her that a store is giving out food.

**[A/N Klaus is a summoning bird (you'll know about him later) and I DON'T HAVE NOTHING AGAINST FAT PEOPLE! I like them, they are cute]**


	5. Chapter 5

I kept running through the mass of people wishing to not be found, and when I decided that maybe I stopped being search, I started walking to a restaurant (I get hungry really fast)

I sat near the entrance and ordered noodles, but I guess the host was deaf because he brought me like one hundred of different plates, literally (including the noodles)

-"I didn't order all that" I said looking at the food.

-"I know!" The boy said.-"But don't worry, you don't have to pay for any of it, pretty thing"

-"'Kay now leave" I said broking apart the chopsticks.

He leaved looking at me strangely, but I didn't mind so I started eating and to be honest, I looked like a dog. I ate with my hands, and I had sauce dripping from my cheeks and I'm pretty sure that I had something in my hair too. When I finished eating I was going to grab a napkin and try to clean me. I felt someone grabbing my shoulder but I didn't pay attention to it, I just wanted to sleep, but the person instead of leaving, turned me around.

**I ALMOST FAINTED…**

THE FUCK WAS DOING THAT KID HERE! OMG! My face sure was like hmmm a dog pooping, yeah… that was my face. I felt my face get hot and three seconds later, I fainted.

I thought that the kid had leave me there in the floor because, well, maybe he knew that im INSANE. But yet again, I was wrong, I woke up in a bed, and in my side was the kid; he had long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes and a grey shirt with a black pair of pants. I started to blush, and when the silence turned awkward (at least for me) grandpa made his way in.

-"What are you doing here?"

-"I hate my village so I decide that I will stay here some days"-I took a deep breath and remembered-"Ya bitch have a student!"

-"Wha-"

-"Ya know what I'm talking about, ya idiot!" I told him sitting on the bed-"Ya said me that NO! I don't have students! But no! I love to lie and I take everyone as student instead of ya!" I said pointing a finger to him-"Be ashamed ya old fag! Ya call ya self a Kage? Kage of ya ass maybe!"

-"Is it me, or YA talking worse than before? Because with that strange 'habit' of YA, I can't understand YA"

-"Y-"I covered my mouth before saying habits…

-"Tell me, Deidara. Do you get what she says?" He asked the blond boy.

-"Yep, that you are an old bitch, that deserves to have crap as a student instead of humans" Deidara said smirking at me.

-"What?" He asked.

-"We all love you in a strange way" Deidara said.

-"Am I going to be ya student?" I asked with doggy eyes.

-"Stop talking like that!"

-"I C-A-N-T!"

-"Then no"

-"Bitch" I whispered standing off the bed.

-"Where are you going?" Asked Onoki.

-"To the kitchen, I'm hungry" I told him standing out of the room.

-"Deidara told me that he found you in a restaurant…"

-"That's true" I said blushing.

-"And you still want to eat" He asked.

-"Yes" I said.

-"Well, Deidara, take her out. I don't want her to finish all my food" Said Onoki leaving the room, I blushed in a deep shade of red and try to avoid eye to eye contact, but my body betrayed me and I looked at him. I was SO glad, he was blushing too! I'm not the only one!

We went down stairs with more awkward silence, and when we got to the kitchen there was another girl…I felt like my blood was boiling.

-"Hello, Deidara-nii!" Said a girl with dark hair.

_Oh thanks God is his sister…_

-"Hi, Kurotsuchi" Deidara said.

-"Who is she?" Asked Kurotsuchi.

-"Anna" He said hiding his blush.

-"And where are you going?" She asked drinking water.

-"Lunch" I said.

-"Deidara-nii, when did you met her?" She asked.

-"Today" He said.

-"Isn't too early to take her out on a date?" She asked mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes and took me out of the house.

-"So..." I said trying to break the ice.-"Is she your sister?"

_I want to make sure…_

-"Kurotsuchi? Nope" He said smirking.

… _Oh hell_

-"But we treat each other like it, so yeah" He said.

_Well that's relaxing…_

-"And do you like her?" I asked.

-"Nah" He said smirking.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we sat near a fountain and wait for the waiter…


	6. Chapter 6

A waiter took our order, and we decided to wait for the food

-"So, your name is Anna?" He asked smirking.

-"Yeah!" I said smiling.

-"Cute name." He said blushing.

I noticed it and blushed too, he was so cute! We ordered noodles. I thought that it was a REALLY bad idea. The waiter arrived and tried to put to each one a glass of water in front of the two of us.

-"Where do you come from?" Deidara asked moving the arm so the waiter could place the glass.

-"Konoha" I said rolling my eyes, and then noticed that the waiter brought me a glass too, so I moved my hand.

The waiter left, and came back with the two cups of noodles

-"I don't get why Onoki didn't want me as his student" I said drinking the water.

-"He's jealous because you can't be stepped on"' He said smirking.

*I laughed and remember how short he was* -"I guess ya right… and how long have ya been his student?" I asked taking another deep sip of the water and letting the waiter to put the noodles.

-"Since I was 4 I guess" He said with a thinking face.

My eyes winded and I spit all the water that I had in my cheeks at him and the waiter…

_Yeah right… I asked him if I could be his student when I was 5!_

-"S-sorry!" I said in a deep shade of red.

-"Don't worry miss" Said the waiter with a warm smile, while drops fall from his cheeks.

-"Yeah, it's okay!" Deidara said laughing with some drops of the water in his face.

From the next hour I didn't say a shit. I was so afraid to do more stupid things… the plan didn't turn out that well because, again, I had noodles sauce in my hair and shirt. When I finished eating I started laughing for God knows the reason. I think that I have a funny laugh because Deidara start laughing too, and we looked like maniacs. People stopped eating and decide to look at us, thankfully we didn't care so we decide to pay and leave. The village had a bridge and to the other side, the ocean; I started cleaning my shirt and because with the moonlight you could see the stains clearly. Deidara saw me and started helping me.

-"You have a little in the hair" He said smirking.

-"You too, sir" I said trying to copy a British accent, and removing the sauce from his cheek.

We kept walking in the bridge when he suddenly stopped

-"What a beautiful view" He said looking at me.

-"Yeah" I said, looking at the moon, not realizing what he meant.

He stopped looking at me and looked at the moon.

-"I guess that is alright too" He said.

The view was amazing and all, but I started to get bored so I sat on the wet railing of the bridge and he put his arms. I started moving my legs back and forward and accidently slipped to ocean, Deidara tried to help me, but when he offered his hand to help I grabbed it and pulled him into the water. We start laughing; I don't know how, but he managed to hop again on the bridge and try to help me. This time I didn't push him, so the two of us were again on the bridge, on its railing. We started throwing rocks at the water when a firework show started. None of us said a word until the show ended.

-"So, indeed it was true…" He said looking at me.

-"I'm not following" I said confused.

-"Hmm… Today…" He said trying to help.

-"What?" I said –"Did I did something wrong?" I said with a little bit of panic in my voice.

-"N-not at a-all!" He said blushing.

-"SO WHAT ON HELL I DID!" I screamed in panic.

_OH MY GOD HELP! WHAT DID I DO KNOW! _

-"THE KISS!" He yelled at me too, panicked.

_Oh God…Oh God. WHY DID HE HAVE TO REMEMBER!_

He kept looking at me, like if he wanted an answer.

-"Maybe…Yeah?" I said poking my cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

-"At the beginning I couldn't believe it" He said smirking.

-"Why?" I asked serious.

_Does he thinks that I'm ugly...?_

I think that he found out that I didn't get it, so he started to talk shyly.

-"I never thought that someone so pretty will notice me" He said blushing.

_Now that's a relief…_

-"But how did you knew that it was me?" I said.

-"Well, at the beginning I didn't knew. But when I stood closer to you, I saw my kunai, so I knew you were"

_**Oh God, now that ladies and gentleman, is embarrassing.**_ Mugenbi said to me.

_Thanks… _I replied to her sarcastically.

_**A pleasure. **_

_STOP IT...!_

_**How did that even happen?**_

_It turns out that I was in a real big hurry, so I ran out with his kunai, GOT IT…?_

_*****_**coughs***_** still embarrassing ***_**coughs***

I was grateful that only I could hear her.

-"Sorry" I said, hanging out his kunai.

-"Don't worry" He said, grabbing it.

-"But, then again, how did you knew it was yours?" I asked.

-"It has my name" He said rotating the kunai so that I could see the name.

Another firework show started, but after a minute I saw that he was smirking, then smiling and then smirking.

-"What's so funny?" I asked worried.

-"Nothing, it's just that, I have wanted to tell you-" He paused -"I wanted to ask you something" He corrected himself.

I looked at him, and he looked kind of serious.

-"What could it be?" I said dumbly.

-"I haven't asked it, because I don't know how to say it" He said playing with he hands.

-"Oh please, just ask, we are not getting any younger, right?" I said laughing.

I hoped that with that he said everything, but he kept silent.

-"Are ya going to talk?" I asked moving my hand in front of his eyes.

-"Anna, could you turn around for a second" He said.

_The fuck…?_

-"Only if you don't run away or try to do me a back stab" I said looking at him suspiciously.

-"Why am I going to do those things?" He asked laughing.

-"I don't know something more that ya could do while I'm turn around" I said.

-"If you do so, I could show you one more" He said suggestively.

-"O-okay, I'll do it" I said, finally, giving up.

I felt something ice cold around my neck like a chain. I turn around to face him back and then looked at my neck. It was the perfect necklace; it was a gold chain with a gold skeleton key, and with all the swirls, in the middle made a heart, that was filled with diamonds. I hugged him so tight that his back cracked.

-"Sorry!" I said not knowing if rubbing his back will help.

-"No big deal" He lied.

-"Sure?" I asked.

-"Yep" He said smirking.

-"Well then, touch your feet" I said.

He tried to stand up, but he back start cracking.

-"Okay maybe I'm not that well" He said sitting again.

-"The firework show ended" I said unconsciously.

-"Anna" He said.

-"Yeah?" I answered smiling.

-"Will…"

-"…"

-"Will…-"

_**WHEN IS HE GOING TO SAY IT!**_

_He already said it._

_**What? When?**_

_Now. He whispered it._

_**NO! I wanted to hear!**_

**[A/N PEOPLE NEW ACTION! **_**Like this,**_** is Mugenbi talking! SEE YA]**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning thinking that I was at Konoha with Sophi and Byron. I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't at home, I smiled recognizing were I was, stood up from the bed and headed to the door. I went down stairs and the house looked like a desert, I heard laughs coming from what it looks like a room, so I followed the noise.

-"Konichiwa!" Kurotsuchi yelled as I entered the room.

-"Hi!" I said smiling.

-"How you doing?" She asked with a weird face.

-"Um…Fine…I guess? I said nervous."- "And ya?"

-"So fine I could jump off a cliff" She said biting bread.

My eyes widened unconsciously like plates.

-"Just kidding!" She said smiling, but my face kept weird.

Soon I saw a shadow entering the room,

-"Hello there my little freaks" Onoki said while launched something at me. –"Some cards for you" He said smirking.

I was a little scared that someone knew where I was and tries to take me away.

-"Hell~o" Deidara said entering the kitchen.

-"LOOK!" Our favorite old man yelled. –"The sleeping beauty is… AWAKE"

-"OH HELL A LEPRECHAUN!" Deidara said pointing at Onoki.

-"THE WINNER IS DEIDARA!" Kurotsuchi yelled from the other side of the room laughing so hard that she felt to the floor.

Onoki had an odd expression on his face and decide to leave the room.

_What on hell is happening...?_

_***cough***_ _**you should open the card later, Anna…**_

_Yeah…_

-"Um… Hi DeiDei!"

_**Are you obtaining a new "habit"?**_

_Um… NO!_

_**Um… SURE?**_

_DON'T YA DARE MOCK ME MUGENBI! HM!_

_**Oh hell…**_

_What? Hm…_

_**We are screwed…**_

_Why? Hm… Ya acting weird…hm._

_**Keep hming and I'll cut off your tongue miss.**_

_I AM NOT HMING! HM!_

_**Sure…**_

-"Hi Anna" He said smiling. –"How are you?" He asked sitting next to me.

-"I'm going to leave you two alone" Kurotsuchi said squirming her eyebrows in a more perv than a weird way.

Deidara rolled his eyes and I just blushed.

-"Sorry, she's family of the leprechaun" He said smirking.

-"Yeah… Ya can tell the similitude, hm"

_**Anna relax… your showing a lot you "habits"**_

_IT'S AN HABIT GOD DANM IT I CAN'T GRAB AND DECIDE THAT I DON'T WANT TO SAY THEM! HM! …_

_**Well pardon me, I just wanted to help, maybe people/HE thinks that those speech impediments you have are weird!**_

-"No I don't think so, I think they are cute"

-"_YA SEE!? HE THINKS"-_

I turned my head around like an exorcist and looked at Deidara blankly.

-"Can…y-you read my mind? Hm…" I asked.

-"Yeah…"

_O MY FUCKING GOD… wait… why I keep doing this? IS THE SAME TO SCREAM IT OUT LOUD! HE CAN HEAR ME! WHAT'S THE POINT! WHAT'S THE POINT OF LIVING NOW!_

_Calm down Anna… What's the problem if I can read your mind? ..._

_YA DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM?! IT'S MY MIND! You can say it like my personal space! Where I can say whatever I want! But now I have you reading my mind and it's weird to think things!_

_What makes you think that I read your mind 24/7? And I only read your mind 'cause you start screaming with… what's her name again… Mugenbi! And both of your screams are hard to block._

_**Anna I told ya you think aloud too much…**_

_SHUT UP! HM! Wait… Are we talking with our minds?_

_Yep…_

-"OH MY GWAD THAT IS JUST SO AWESOME!" I screamed.

-"Glad to hear you like it" Deidara said smiling.

-"WAIT HERE FOR ME! IF YA DARE TO MOVE I'LL TRACK YA DOWN WITH MY GPS MIND!" I said (don't know why) screaming.

_**WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!**_

_Something…hm_

_**Tell me!**_

_Nope, hm…_

_**WHY!**_

_He can hear us, hm…_

_Hi…_

_**Shit Deidara leave so that Anna can tell me the secret!**_

_**[Deidara has left the mind]**_

_**What the fuck?**_

_Sorry is not that easy…_

_**WELL GO FAR AWAY!**_

_It's too late!_

_Yo kids! Please stop fighting, hm… Mugenbi you'll find it out later…_

I ran up-stairs to "my" room, I quickly sat on the desk's chair and started opening the letter.

Monday, April 15

To: Uchiha Nye, Anna

Location: Rock Village

Dear Anna… What on heaven are you doing at the Rock? Lucy has gone insane with your lost… She told the Hokage you were missing, so they decide to send ANBU to find you. Hope you are having lots and lots of fun! This is officially my first letter so gomenasai if you get it three years later.

Ai shite iru, Sophi.

Interesting… I can't let the ANBU find me…

Friday, April 26

To: Uchiha Nye, Sophia

Location: Konoha

Konichiwa Sophi! I'm here on my way to find the meaning of "happiness". I'm glad her world is falling apart, so sad it is for me! Don't worry for me, if you keep my location as a secret no one will ever know.

Bye~ Anna

_**We have the ANBU in our backs?**_

_I can't answer that right now…_

_**DANM IT DEIDARA!**_

_****_**[A/N]**

**Tobi: Interesting…**

**Anna: What?**

**Tobi: DEIDARA SENPAI DOESN'T HAVE A SPEECH IMPEDIMENT!**

**Deidara: *rolls eyes* Back in those days, maybe hm…**

**Hidan: And he doesn't have his fucking weird doggy like mouth hands!**

**Deidara: HEY!**

**Magic Writer: STOP IT YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING! **

**Hidan: Face it… It doesn't care that we tell the entire story now…**

**Kisame: Yeah… No one is reading it, so no one cares.**

***Magic Writer suffers a heart attack***

**Mugenbi: Please people, show that this badass people are wrong and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I went down stairs and ended at the garden, trying to grab a dove to tie my letter. When I found one and tied it, I went in the house and run like an animal into the kitchen; when I opened the fridge door I saw eggs, and eggs, and orange juice…

_I think I might die of hunger in this place…_

_**GET USE TO IT!**_

_Uh… NO WAY IN HELL, HM!_

I grabbed bread and water… and started eating; I ended up eating 15 sandwiches and NO water. Finishing my last sandwich I heard my name coming from the garden, I saw a window and decide to slip down it. When I arrived to the garden I saw the _magical_ tree (where I met Deidara) and in front of it were two people…darting kunais?

I walked to the tree and saw Kurotsuchi and a boy.

-"Hello" I said breaking the awkward silence and looks between them.

Kurotsuchi was looking at the guy like she was capable of jumping on him and peel off his skin.

-"What are you doing?" I asked not receiving a hello…

-"ANNA! TELL AKATSUCHI THAT MY KUNAI LANDED MORE IN THE CENTER THAN HIS!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

I stared at the tree with my sandwich. I looked at the sandwich, then at the tree, then at the sandwich, and then at the tree.

-"Anna…"

-"Uh? Yeah right…" I cleared my throat, bite the bread, cleared my throat again.-"Akatsuchi"

-"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kurotsuchi groaned.

Akatsuchi started laughing at Kurotsuchi, which not ended up right 'cause she beat the hell outta him.

-"YOU ARE A JERK AND A FREAK!" Kurotsuchi kept screaming while kicking the guts of the poor guy.-"Why do you think that troll's shoot was better than mine?"

-"Okay, so he is a guy, guy means more strength, and he has better eyes, so he sees better the target." I said with a logical, grandma voice.

-"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" Kurotsuchi asked turning red of anger.

-"Well I don't know him, but I think guys are better…"

-"IN HELL WHAT?"

-"Sports, science, mind stuff-"

-"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

-"No, you asked me so I jus-"

-"YOU ARE SO WRONG! HE IS NOT BETTER THAN AN ANT!" She kept screaming.

-"I already told you! I don't know him! But if you ask me globally I'll answer with boy" I said.

-"WHY ON HELL ARE YOU IN THEIR SIDE!?"

-"Dunno"

While Kurotsuchi kept debating my believes, someone pretty special decide to come around.

-"Hell~o" Deidara said while sitting next to me.

-"HI!" I almost screamed.

_**Aww, how cute! You look like a dog… only if you had a tail.**_

_SHUT UP, HM!_

-"DEIDARA!" Kurotsuchi growled-"Between me and Akatsuchi, who won?"

-"You" Deidara said simply.

-"You haven't looked at the tree!" Akatsuchi whined from the floor.

-"I don't need to"

-"Bastard…" Akatsuchi muttered.

-"What did you said?" Deidara asked, cracking his knuckles.

-"N-nothing"

_**Aww how cute!**_

_What are ya talking about? Hm…_

_**You think boys are better, while Deidara thinks that girls are better! How contradictory…**_

_I don't get the cute part…_

_**Just wanted to say it!**_

_Hm…_

We all sat around the tree and look at the moon, all was peaceful, until Akatsuchi said that "we" had to go to classes tomorrow so he went to his house. I stared at the sky…School? Again? NO WAY! Well sooner or later this was going to happen… but we all prefer later.

-"Kurotsuchi, Deidara, Anna! Move your butts in the house NOW!" Onoki yelled from one window of the house.

When we entered the house we saw the old bag of bones sitting on the first stair.

-"ANNA!" He called.

-"YES SIR!" I answered.

He sweat drop **[A/N obviously anime style]**

-"You might not know it but-"

-"Tomorrow I'll have to go to school with DeiDei and Kurotsuchi" I interrupted him.

-"That's right… SO YOU HAVE TO GO TO BED NOW!" He said pushing us up-stairs.

-"It's SEVEN O' CLOCK!" Deidara screamed trying to grab the railing of the stairs.

-"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THE TIME!"

_That bitch locked me in the room! Hm…_

_**I say that we should break the door, and kill the old fag.**_

_Maybe, hm…_

_Hell~o!_

_HI DEIDEI! HM!_

_What are you doing?_

_Nothing, hm… Deciding if we break or not the door…_

_**Interesting…I say we should...  
**_

_Interesting… You decided to break the door right?_

_No…Hm…sorry!_

_**OKAY HAPPY COUPLE GO TO SLEEP NOW! **_

_But…_

_**NOW!**_

**[A/N]**

**Magic Writer: HELLO! **

**Hidan: Fuck she is alive…**

**Magic Writer: WELL YES! AND ALL THANKS TO ****SHADOW SHADOW SHADOW IS SEXY!**

**Mugenbi: Yeah, she is nice. **

**Magic Writer: SHE IS WONDERFUL! She reviewed my story… *starts to cry in a corner from the happiness* **

**Itachi: Hn…**

**Mugenbi: Itachi… Your lines are so… interesting…**

**Itachi: Hn…**

**Magic Writer: *between sobs* she said she loved it!**

**Kakuzu: Get it over…**

**Magic Writer: I'M SO HAPPY! *starts crying again***

**Mugenbi: *sighs* Well, thanks so much to…**

**Akatsuki: SHADOW SHADOW SHADOW IS SEXY!**

**Mugenbi: And…**

**Hidan: Don't forget to fucking review or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama.**


	10. Chapter 10

An annoying sound woke me up in the morning… I tried to make me the unconscious and tried to sleep again, but the sound wouldn't stop. I fall from my bed and start rolling to my wardrobe, Onoki told me to use the uniform but NO WAY I was going to use such an ugly shit, so I burn that thing and start searching clothe. cgi/set?id=55477967

I grabbed the first thing my hands touch, so I didn't know if my clothe matched, I only was hoping that it wasn't anything pink. I took a shower and dressed up. I was hoping that the bath will take away my sleepiness, but NO; I fall from the stairs and landed on my butt, I tried to stand up and started walking to the kitchen.

I don't know why but I saw this one coming. Kurotsuchi was leaning on the sink, drinking what I think is milk, Deidara was sitting on a chair in front of the table, I took a closer look to find out he was asleep, he had a sandwich on his hand, and to my amusement the filling of the bread was a napkin. None of us said a word, well between Kurotsuchi and I. She drowned three times with the milk, I guess she feel sleep with the thing in her mouth. I was thinking to stand up and help the poor girl, but I was too tired and I'm not a morning person, so I was in a bitchy mood.

Suddenly, an alarm decides to start sounding, it was 4 in the morning and a bitch had put the alarm pretty loud. I started to get annoyed and Deidara was starting to wake up, and by the look in his face, he wasn't very friendly neither. Sooner, the sound was getting louder, just like the ring of a bell; I was starting to get frustrated and tried to search for the sound. Suddenly enough, the sound turned to loud that I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

-"Hello young people!" The old fucking fag shouted in my ear.-"Isn't a beautiful morning?" He said pointing at the window.

I looked at the window and saw darkness, warm and cozy darkness, calling me to go up-stairs and do what I know to do best, sleeping.

-"Could you turn that shit off? Or do I have to stand u and cut your hand off?" Deidara said lifting his head of the table.

-"Oh well! I'll put it near you so you can turn it off!" Onoki said while putting the alarm on Deidara's ear.

Deidara started shrieking and screaming and cursing things. After this episode, the fag starts threating everyone in the room… with an alarm clock.

-"Are you still asleep too, Kurotsuchi?" Onoki asked with a bloody grin.

-"I-I-I'm wide awake!" She said crushing with the wall behind her.

Then slowly, he did a creepy 360 with his head and looked at me.

-"And you Anna? Need a little help?"

-"If you have the balls to approach with that thing, then you'll have to get a pair of tweezers bigger than you to get that clock out of ya ass" I said standing up, and walking to the fridge.

He turned off the alarm and set it on the table.

-"Why aren't you ready?" He asked me, noting that I'm not wearing the uniform.

-"I thought it was too ugly" I said poking my head out of the fridge's door.

-"And those heels?"

-"I don't like using flat shoes" I said.-"Do you think that people notice it?"

Well that was a dumb question; I had to use pants and a white shirt, and a thing that they called…shoes. And what I was wearing was going to definitely call attention, not that I care.

I moved one spot next to Deidara, he had a sleepy face. No one talked or did an action, and we couldn't leave to the academy because Onoki wanted to show us a shortcut. I swear I thought that I had been in the kitchen for a whole year! Then I realized I just had been in her for 2 minutes. Finally the kitchen was peaceful and I almost talked, when the alarm clock start ringing again, it was now 6 and that meant that we had to leave. No one moved a muscled to try to turn off that crap, but suddenly, Deidara lifted his fist, and started smacking the alarm clock against the table. We didn't wait for much long for Onoki, so we decide to leave and take the normal track. We went out of the house and in 15 minutes we were in a forest, I started to feel lazy.

-"DeiDei!" I screamed leaning on a tree.

-"What happened?" He asked.

-"I'm lazy and I don't want to keep walking" I explained with my cute puppy's eyes.

He laughed and carry my piggy style. I started braiding his hair.

_THIS IS TAKING LIKE… FORE EVER!_

**_How long?_**

_Like three hours maybe?_

**_You have been in this forest for 15 minutes, Anna…_**

_Nu-uh!_

**_And worst, you are not walking, so what is the problem?_**

_I'm bored..._

**_You are braiding Deidara's hair…_**

_I finished…_

**_Be glad, little brat, you have arrived to town._**

Mugenbi was right, I lifted my chin and was the town… then I realized I as hungry… But I couldn't eat because we can't stop, and we still have half the way to go, but at least thing were happening faster.

-"Well we finally arrived!" Exclaimed Kurotsuchi stretching her arms.

-"Welcome to hell…" Muttered Deidara.

I lift my head a read the BIG RED SIGN, which actually had something fun write on it: Iwagakure's Academy. WARNING: Put a foot inside, and we guarantee that you will end all screwed up.

My face was in shock when I read the last part.

-"Calm down" Chuckled Deidara.-"That part was write by an student"

I sigh and started to think that this day is not going to end that well.

**[A/N]**

**Magic Writer: I WROTE 2 CHAPTERS!**

**Sasori: No one cares…**

**Anna: YES THEY DO!**

**Pain: No they don't…**

**Deidara: Leader-sama? What are you doing here? Hm…**

**Pain: I decide to see if you were alive.**

**Anna: Pain you asshole! Admit that people cares!**

**Pain: I have an idea… why people by itself say to you…**

**Zetsu: Yeah… if people review and say that they care alright.**

**Kakuzu: BUT**

**Kisame: If people won't say anything…**

**Akatsuki *except DeiDei* : YOU WILL STOP WRITING!**

**Magic Writer: … THAT'S NOT FAIR! PEOPLE NEVER REVIEW MY STORY!**

**Hidan: So stop writing.**

***Magic Writer faints and start having convulsions***

**Mugenbi: People, please don't be rude, it will only take you 15 seconds! Look at this poor girl, she is dying! If you care then please review.**


End file.
